30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameos on 30 Rock
In the days before 30 Rock celebrities made cameo appearances on America's greatest comedy institution, Saturday Night Live ''(and still do)'' but almost everyone from Al Gore to Moby to Whoopi Goldberg and more are making appearances on 30 Rock. Here is a list of cameos on 30 Rock from the evident and well-known to the not so well-known, in chronological order of 30 Rock season appearance. All Cameos are as Himself/Herself unless otherwise written: *'Conan O' Brien' (Tracy Does Conan: Season 1, Episode 7) *'Paul Reubens '(As Gerhardt Hapsburg Black Tie: Season 1, Episode 12) *'Chris Matthews' (Hard Ball: Season 1, Episode 15) *'Tucker Carlson' (Hard Ball: Season 1, Episode 15) *'Jerry Seinfeld '(SeinfeldVision: Season 2, Episode 1) *'Rachel Dratch' (Various Roles: Several Episodes, Season 1) *'Al Gore' (Greenzo: Season 2, Episode 5) and (Sun Tea: Season 4, Episode 6) *'David Schwimmer' (As Greenzo in Greenzo: Season 2, Episode 5) *'James Carville' '' (Secret and Lies: Season 2, Episode 8)'' *'Oprah Winfrey' (Believe in the Stars: Season 3, Episode 2) *'Jennifer Anniston' (As Claire The One with the Cast of "Night Court": Season 3, Episode 3) *'Steve Martin' (As Gavin Volure in Gavin Volure: Season 3, Episode 4) *'Peter Dinklage '(As Stuart Lagrange in Senor Macho Solo, Season 3, Episode 7) *'Larry King' (Larry King: Season 3, Episode 12) *'John Lithgow '(Goodbye, My Friend: Season 3, Episode 13) *'Calvin Klein' (The Bubble: Season 3, Episode 15) *'Steve Buscemi '(The Natural Order: Season 3, Episode 20) *'Moby' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Beastie Boys (Mike-D and Ad-Rock) ' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Elvis Costello' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Mary J. Blige' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Sheryl Crowe' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Steve Earle' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Wyclef Jean' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Norah Jones' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Talib Kweli '(Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Cyndi Lauper '(Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Michael McDonald' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Rhett Miller' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Robert Randolph' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Clay Aiken '(Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Sara Bareilles' (Kidney Now! : Season 3, Episode 22) *'Salma Hayek '(As Elisa: Several Episodes, Season 3) *'Jon Hamm' (As Dr Baird: Several Episodes, Season 3) *'Jimmy Fallon '(Stone Mountain: Season 4, Episode 3) *'Betty White' (Stone Mountain: Season 4, Episode 3) *'Julianne Moore' (As Nancy Donovan Secret Santa: Season 4, Episode 8 and Winter Madness: Season 4, Episode 11) *'Larry Wilcox' (Secret Santa: Season 4, Episode 8) *'James Franco' (Klaus and Greta: Season 4, Episode 9) *'Jon Bon Jovi '(Anna Howard Shaw Day: Season 4, Episode 13) *'Condoleezza Rice' (Everything Sunny All The Time Always: Season 5, Episode 21) *'Andy Samberg' (The Ballad of Kenneth Parcell: Season 6, Episode 4) *'Emma Stone '(The Ballad of Kenneth Parcell: Season 6, Episode 4) *'Nick Cannon' (The Ballad of Kenneth Parcell: Season 6, Episode 4) *'Suze Orman' (Today You Are a Man: Season 6, Episode 5) Category:Episodes Category:Cameos Category:Celebrities Category:Guest Appearances